


day n night

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: yuta is still amazed he can call sicheng his





	

Sometimes Yuta still finds it hard to believe that he can call Sicheng his, even now as Sicheng moans underneath him, his nails scratching deep red lines into Yuta’s back with every thrust of his hips. The Chinese boy is beautiful, especially like this, with his hair flat against his head from sweat and his lips parted in a perpetual moan. He’s like living art and Yuta would probably feel bad for tainting Sicheng by doing things like this with him if he didn’t know how much the younger boy loved it; possibly even more than Yuta did. 

He leans down, pressing his clothed chest against Sicheng’s bare one as he nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, kissing the soft skin there before he’s sinking his teeth in, marring the perfect pale white canvas. He does it again and again and again, not stopping until he’s content with the bruises littered across Sicheng’s neck and collarbone. He mumbles something in Chinese when Yuta pulls away and whilst a couple months ago he’d be beyond confused Yuta quickly caught on to what he was saying and after an embarrassing call with Kun he figured that it was just Sicheng asking for more. The younger boy has a tendency to slip into his mother tongue whenever they get like this as lust clouds his mind too much for him to be able to form coherent Korean sentences. 

Yuta does it too, cursing out in Japanese as he spills into Sicheng. His hips only stop moving when the stimulation gets to be too much for the both of them. Sicheng still whines when he pulls out but he quietens down like usual when Yuta flops down next to him, opening his arms to let the Chinese boy curl up against his body. They’re both sweaty and gross but that’s a problem for later. Right now, Yuta is content to lie here for as long as Sicheng wants. Even if it was forever, he’d stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @dcnghyucks


End file.
